


Akumanette: Darkbug

by Miraculous_786



Series: Miraculous: Stories [7]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mentioned Lila Rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: They tore apart her sketchbook.They destroyed her life's work.They crushed her heart without an ounce of regret.How can she not accept a deal for revenge?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Clark Kent
Series: Miraculous: Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755973
Comments: 33
Kudos: 966





	1. Part 1

Ladybug sunk down onto her knees, as the tears that she had held back finally flowed, like a dam that had burst. She didn't care if anyone saw her on the Eiffel Tower, as long as they didn't disturb her.

She remembered their faces, their glares and taunting. She remembered walking into class, and seeing her precious sketchbook torn to pieces on the ground. Right beside her former best friend.

Before entering class, she was already not in the best of moods. Marinette had woken up late, due to an akuma attack late last night, and didn't have time to tie her hair into pigtails. Instead, she settled on a simple ponytail.

Then, right as she stepped foot into the class, she heard the shredding of paper. Of course, she didn't think much of it, until she witnessed Alya toss a familiar book onto the floor carelessly, with the class laughing near her.

Sobs racked up in her chest, as tears threatened to spill. Ivan had noticed her near Miss Bustier's desk, and pointed her out to everyone. They all focused their attention onto the class president.

Marinette scanned her classmates' faces. Some, like Alya, Rose and most of the girls had a guilty expression, whilst Lila had the biggest grin on her face.

As she sprinted out, she bumped straight into Adrien Agreste, and when he saw her expression, he immediately asked, "Marinette, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

There was no answer to his question. She ran off, leaving him baffled, until he noticed the tense atmosphere in the classroom.

A faint flutter caught her attention, but by then it had already been absorbed into something she was wearing. Her head suddenly jerked up, posture instantly becoming straighter, as she heard a man speak.

"It's not fair, is it? How everyone so easily believed that liar, and turned against a person who has helped them so much? Well, Darkbug, I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the power you need to seek revenge on those who betrayed you, and bring mercy to those with good hearts. All I ask in return, is your miraculous, after you've collected your partner's. So, do we have a deal?"

Marinette didn't even have to think about it. She was going to bring suffering to those who hurt her, especially that fox, Lila.

"Yes, Hawk Moth, we do."

Ladybug pulled off her earrings, allowing herself to detransform, as purple bubbles flowed over her clothes. After they had disappeared, she placed the jewellery inside her new yo-yo for safekeeping, and jumped off of the Paris monument to begin her plan.

~*~*~

"Plagg, I really messed up..."

Adrien slumped onto his bed, and stared up at his ceiling. All that he could see was the face of Marinette, as she appeared to be using all of her strength to not break down in front of him in the school corridor.

"Yeah, you definitely have kid," Plagg agreed, floating beside him.

"You know, you're not helping," he deadpanned, only to get a scoff in return.

"Not helping? The superhero Chat Noir let his classmate have rumours spread by someone he knew was lying! And, might I add, visited the classmate at night to comfort her, yet did nothing to stop what was happening to her! I told you, that you should have done something."

"I know, I just..." he trailed off, and sat up from the bed, "I never knew that her best friend would rip up her life's work like that. Especially since she knew how important it was to her."

"You know, I would go check on her. After something like that, I would be feeling a lot of negative emotions."

Adrien sighed, and walked over to his bedroom window, where he had a perfect view of the Paris skyline. He couldn't help but think about what she was thinking.

Betrayal? Well, she was betrayed by most of her classmates.

Anger? Her work was destroyed, so yes.

Vengeful? Definitely, after Lila's lies.

If she was akumatized...he shivered at the thought. Hawk Moth would easily be able to target her for all of her emotions. She would probably be one of the strongest villains yet.

"I'm going to check on Marinette," Adrien stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Plagg swallowed his last piece of Camembert, before Adrien exclaimed, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

After he felt the familiar leather over his body, he jumped from the window, and headed towards Marinette's bakery. As he extended his stick to catapult himself over roofs, there was a beeping noise that resonated from the weapon, signalling that someone was calling him.

Chat stopped on a random balcony, and pressed the staff to his ear.

"Hello, M'Lady," he greeted, only to be met with total silence from the other end.

"Ladybug?" he questioned, straining his ears to listen for any noise.

After a few agonising seconds, Chat heard a faint whisper, that he knew had come from Ladybug. "I need you to come to me..."

The call cut off, leaving the hero confused as to what had just occurred. He pulled up a map on the baton, and saw her Ladybug symbol above an abandoned building nearby. Attaching the weapon to his belt, he set off to where she was.

When he arrived at the destination, he found himself in an empty room, void of any furniture or colour, as the grey wallpaper made it appear as if the colour had been sucked out of it. He began wandering throughout the place, trying to find his partner, or any hint to show she'd been there.

No matter where he looked, he couldn't find anything or anyone, so after spending one minute double-checking his surroundings, he pulled out his baton again, only to hear a voice speak.

"Leaving so soon, kitty?"

Her long hair appeared a navy blue, and was tied into a braid that lay against her left shoulder. The mask on her face was pointed and fitting, with half being purple and the bottom spotted, like a ladybug. Except, the spots were purple, and the red replaced by a charcoal black.

On her waist was a purple-spotted yo-yo, which struck him as oddly familiar, along with her striking bluebell eyes. A silky material, shaped like a 'V', blew majestically from her waist, in the slight breeze from an open window nearby.

Chat's eyes widened in surprise, and from recognising the teenager in front of him.

"My-My Lady?" His voice shook with uncertainty and disbelief, as he anticipated the answer.

"Not anymore, kitty. It's Darkbug," she answered, edging closer ever so slightly.

"What happened? How did you get akumatized?" He questioned, wondering how the heroine had let her emotions take a hold of her.

"My best friend, they betrayed me!" Suddenly, Darkbug pounced, and attempted to lunge at him. His reflexes allowed him to dodge the attack, as he used his staff to block the onslaught of new ones.

"Wait, Darkbug! I would never betray you! Whatever you think I did, I didn't! Cat's honour!" He shakily placed his hand against his chest, and raised it in the air.

She froze mid-swing, and chuckled heartily. Even akumatized, her laughter still sounded like music in his ears.

"Of course you didn't, silly kitty! I'm only getting your miraculous, then we can be together forever!"

It took a minute to process her words. At his bewildered expression, she explained, "You've always been a true friend, unlike her."

She spat out the last word in a bitter tone, making Chat gulp.

"But, you've always been there through thick and thin, by my side. After Hawk Moth makes his wish, I promise that we'll stick together, with an even better miraculous team."

"Even better team? What, like, without Queen Bee?" Sure, Chat knew she was sometimes a bully, but to kick her off of the team sounded harsh.

Darkbug shook her head as a response, and simply said, "You'll find out, after you give me your ring."

He inched backwards. "Not a chance, M'Lady," he defied.

She attempted to wrap her yo-yo around his torso again, however Chat Noir hit it out of the way, and extended his baton so that it hit the akuma in the stomach, knocking her into a wall.

The hero used her winded state to search for where her akuma could be. He thought about her earrings, but soon came to the conclusion that Hawk Moth would need the miraculous, without an akuma inhabiting it to make his wish.

Her yo-yo? It was a possibility.

Before he could look at anything else she was wearing, she stood up, and kicked him in the chest, sending him across the room.

Quickly, he gained his strength back, and once again was avoiding her weapon swings. It gave him many chances to grab it, and when he managed to after swiping it when it was in the air, he yelled, "Cataclysm!"

Black bubbles formed around his hand, as he readied to destroy the object.

"Wait!" She cried, making Chat Noir turn his head to her.

"If you disintegrate that, then the Ladybug Miraculous will too," she said, her voice truthful, "They're inside it."

He slowly moved his hand from it, and instead asked, "What about the earrings you're wearing?"

"Simply go with the look." She shrugged nonchalantly, and began to walk up to him. He moved his hand closer to the yo-yo in an attempt to threaten her, yet she still advanced.

As soon as she was in front of him, she advised, "Better warn Master Fu, Chaton."

Swiftly, she yanked the yo-yo from his grasp, and leaped out of the building, leaving him confused, before her last words broke him out of his trance.

"Plagg, Claws In!"

"Quick, we've got to warn the guardian!" Plagg shouted frantically, instead of demanding cheese.

"I don't know where he lives, though!" He pointed out, only for Plagg to say, "I know, and so does she! We have to go quick, so follow me!"

The kwami flew to the exit of the building, with Adrien running behind.

~*~*~

As they neared what appeared to be a massage parlour, Adrien urged, "Hide, Plagg!"

The kwami did so in his jacket pocket, as he reached to knock on the front door. To his surprise, it was already open, and behind it, he saw the familiar face of the Guardian.

"Come in, Chat Noir," he stepped aside to let him walk past, "We need to get you some allies."

Plagg zipped out of Adrien's pocket, with a block of Camembert stuffed in his mouth. He flew to Wayzz, the turtle kwami, and began to have a conversation with him.

Adrien sat across from Master Fu, as the man placed the Miracle Box in front of him. The box opened up, and several miraculous were shown to him.

"Adrien, I think you know by now that Ladybug has been akumatized, and it is up to you to stop her. Use these miraculous to build up a team, as I'm sure that she is probably the smartest and strongest akuma yet."

He stared in awe at the jewels, before saying, "But, I don't know the owners of them, except for some of the Zodiac holders and Chloe."

Master Fu pulled out a list from behind his back, and handed it to Adrien. He folded it, and placed it in his pocket, as the old man explained, "Those are all of the holder's identities that I know. I'm trusting that you will be able to hand them out."

He pulled off the turtle bracelet from his wrist, and placed it within the Miracle Box. The lid closed, as he picked it up, and gestured for the boy to take it.

"What if Darkbug comes for you?" He asked.

The man responded with, "That doesn't matter. What does, is that Ladybug is saved, and the miraculous are out of Hawk Moth's reach."

Adrien nodded, albeit hesitantly, and took the Miracle Box in his hands. It was hard for him to believe that a single box's contents could drive a man to prey on negative emotions. He must be desperate, if he resorts to mind control just to get two jewels.

Plagg gave a sad look to the Guardian, as he nestled into the Agreste jacket Adrien adorned. He walked out of the parlour, and made his way into an alley, where he transformed, and extended his baton to reach the rooftops.

His first destination was Chloe's home, and as he made his way there, he couldn't help but notice the blur of black and purple fly past him towards the building he was just at.

~*~*~

"Chloe Bourgeois, this is the Miraculous of the Bee, which grants the power of subjection, and you will use it for the greater good..."

"Kagami Tsurugi, this is the Miraculous of the Dragon, which grants the power of harnessing the elements, and you will use it for the greater good..."

"Nino Lahiffe, this is the Miraculous of the Turtle, which grants the power of protection, and you will use it for the greater good..."

"Luka Couffaine, this is the Miraculous of the Snake, which grants the power of manifesting loops to rewind time, and you will use it for the greater good..."

Chat Noir gladly gave these teenagers their miraculous, as they all deserved it, in his eyes.

Chloe, because of how she improved her personality, and even stood up for Marinette a few times when Lila created false claims about her. They became quite friendly acquaintances with each other, even after Chloe bullied her in the past.

Kagami, because of her boldness in defeating her akumatized mother, and wanting nothing more than to prove herself to be worthy to people, even if she didn't need to.

Nino, because he was not only Adrien's best friend, but he saw how Nino regretted siding with Alya against Marinette in class. His friend even admitted that he didn't believe some of the things said about Marinette, but didn't want to say anything.

Luka, because...

Chat Noir didn't know him well, but knew he cared about people close to him. Like Marinette, for example, and that was when he realised that most of his opinions of the miraculous holders were made around her.

Well, what did he expect? Marinette was extremely sociable, and had lots of friends, at least, before Lila came along. Gosh, when he saved his Lady, Chat Noir thought about how he would expose that liar. It wasn't fair for her to ruin Marinette's life like that, and he had seen how hurt she was when he visited her on most nights on her balcony.

He remembered that she once fell asleep in his arms, crying about losing her friends, and he had to silently wave off an akuma, before tucking her in bed. It was painful for him to see one of his first friends so torn up about her school life.

Through gritted teeth, he handed out the other miraculous, yet he clearly showed his hate against the holders that went against Marinette.

Rena Rouge, since Alya had torn her sketchbook.

King Monkey, since Kim taunted Marinette frequently.

Pegasus, since Max used his 'calculations' to show that Lila wasn't lying about something when she clearly was.

Before, he had told the worthy holders to wait at Chloe's hotel, while he recruited the others. When everyone finally arrived at the roof of the building, Chat was immediately asked by almost everyone about Ladybug's whereabouts.

"She's the one who's been akumatized, which is why I need you to help me save her," he explained, however he purposely faced the holders that he preferred.

Rena Rouge, noticing his odd behavior, asked, "What's wrong, why do you seem to hate us? We worked really well together last time, didn't we?"

Kim and Max nodded in agreement, whilst Chat Noir just shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe we did, but after that stunt you pulled today, I can't help but dislike you," he admitted, in a bitter tone.

Carapace defended, "Hey, what's your problem dude, she didn't do anything to you!"

He scoffed, then sneered, "Not to me, but definitely to Marinette."

Alya recoiled back, but before she could say anything, Kagami and Viperion both shouted at once, "What did you do to her?"

However, Alya's response was interrupted once again, as a harmonious voice stated, "It's so nice to see those who truly deserve a miraculous..."

Turning around in unison, the teenagers all watched as Darkbug landed nearby on the rooftop, her softened features aimed at Chat soon morphing into anger at Alya as she continued, "..and those who don't."


	2. Part 2

So, Darkbug has a fight with all of the Miraculous holders that were there at the end of the first one-shot. She’s Ladybug, so obviously she beats them, massively. All the while she’s just throwing taunts at them whilst not caring a bit about exposing their identities.

There are definitely people recording, that watch as the heroes are stripped of their powers by the akumatized Ladybug. They’re all wondering what caused her to turn evil in the first place, though.

She defeats the classmates who betrayed her first and in the quickest way, since she’s got a lot of anger aimed towards them. When it gets to Chloe, Kagami, Luka and Chat Noir though, she changes tactics.

All her goal is is to make the perfect team, which consists of them specifically and her, so that they can defeat Hawk Moth together.

Of course, they don’t agree, leading to another fight. She confiscates their miraculous, putting them into her yo-yo, all except for Chat’s. It’s just between the two of them now.

He begs for her to fight back against the control, while she just asks him to give up and join her. Marinette also reveals that Hawk Moth isn’t controlling her anymore - she’s acting of her own accords.They battle with a lot of Paris watching, with live streams from helicopters that record what is happening on the Eiffel Tower.

Now, this is my favourite part.

Chat Noir is taken down, kneeling on the ground with Darkbug a decent distance away. He feels so alone, ashamed, disappointed in himself…He should have known she was hurting, that she was vulnerable, that-

-and then…a blue feather is absorbed into his baton.

Blue bubbles form in front of him, surprising Darkbug. And guess who appears? Sentibug. Who has the exact same appearance and powers that Ladybug has.

Marinette fights the sentimonster version of herself, who is trying to convince her to give the akuma over. It’s like a battle against her subconscious, because she’s technically seeing herself want to go back to the way things were.

And while they scuffle, Chat Noir is still left kneeling, not even noticing them. He just stares at the ground with so many emotions crowding his mind, as a purple butterfly flutters into his bell…


	3. Part 3

After Chat is akumatized, he becomes Chat Blanc.

Him and Sentibug fight Darkbug together, with Hawk Moth, Mayura and the rest of the Miraculous team watching in the background. However, the villains have to jump in when Marinette uses the classmates that betrayed her as hostages.

Now, it’s her against four skilled miraculous users, and soon, her yo-yo is out of her grip. The Miraculous team manage to get their miraculous back from within it, and Sentibug, seeing this, uses her Lucky Charm.

It’s a spotted can of oil, that she spills on the ground to get Darkbug to slip. It works, and soon Chat Blanc, Sentibug, the villains and the Miraculous team are all holding her down.

Marinette is thrashing around violently, kicking and attempting to punch all of the miraculous holders around her. They have to restrain her physically, using their super strength while she screams and cries.

Chat Blanc sees her struggling and crying, and it takes all of his willpower not to go and comfort her, especially when she accidently knocks Queen Bee out by accident with a hit, and she fights even more in regret.

Hawk Moth pulls the hair tie of her braid, handing it over to Chat who uses Cataclysm on it. The akuma comes out, which Gabriel purifies.

A purple glow covers Darkbug, leaving a passed out Marinette, with tear streaks from her red eyes. They don’t look to see who she is until Tikki cries her name, flying over to hug her cheek.

Now, everyone realises who she really is, and what some of them did. They almost caused their own defeat. The defeat of Chat Noir. But worst of all, the downfall of Paris itself.

And what do you know?

Paris is currently watching from the bottom of the Eiffel Tower and from their homes live. And they know what the class did to Ladybug to get her akumatized.

Sentibug uses her own Miraculous Cure, which fixes all the damage.

However, it doesn’t erase the memories and pain that everyone had to go through.

Or the fact that Chat Noir is still akumatized, with his goal now to avenge and protect his unconscious Princess.


	4. Part 4

The classmates that betrayed Ladybug freeze when they hear Tikki call out Marinette’s name, and open their eyes to see her passed out. She has her earrings placed back on her.

Rena Rouge thinks it’s a trick and calls out to Marinette, but the reply is Tikki snapping her head up and glaring. The kwami then proceeds to shout and go on an angry rant to the classmates that went against her holder - blaming Rena, Pegasus, King Monkey, even Carapace.

Nino is silently taking it all in, understanding everything. Max and Kim don’t speak out of shock and realisation. Alya is just thinking about how she abandoned the very person she wrote a whole blog about, and how said blog is full of garbage thanks to Lila.

Whilst this is happening, Chloe (now awake), Kagami and Luka are angrily stood. Viperion is tightly gripping his lyre, Queen Bee her stinger and Ryuko her sword.

Unknown to them, Mayura subtly glances to Hawk Moth, giving him a nod.

Viperion scoops up Marinette, who is still out from exhaustion, but he freezes when he hears an angry hiss. Everyone, even the villains and those being shouted at, turn to see Chat Blanc suddenly stood up, holding his baton out.

“Let go of my Princess.”

Chloe is about to retort but sees how furious he is as he’s looking at Luka holding Marinette. His hands are shaking and his white cat ears are thrashing.

Sentibug stands between the two, holding her hands out. She tries to say how Marinette’s safe, and that he’ll be able to see her after she gets a rest. However, Chat only lets out a dark laugh, scoffing about he doesn’t trust her with any of them.

He goes on about how her very ‘friends’ hurt her, how Chloe used to be her bully, and how Kagami used to look down on Marinette.

Everyone looks down guiltily, when all of a sudden, they all glance up with scarlet symbols around their faces. Scarlet Moth and Mayura are standing off to the side, whilst Gabriel is trying to convince them to join him. To have the power to be friends of Marinette again.

They’re broken out of his control when they hear Sentibug fighting with Chat Blanc, with Viperion trying to keep Marinette off to the side. Luka asks Kagami for help, and she manages to break her akumatized object and join in.

The team does the same as Ryuko, facing Hawk Moth and Mayura to fight them.

Chat Blanc is aggressively going for Marinette, his Princess. As he sees Sentibug protecting her, he absentmindedly gazes down at his baton, then grins.

“Cataclysm!”

The weapon disintegrates in his hands, causing Sentibug to disappear in a swarm of blue bubbles, leaving Viperion vulnerable. Chat aims white spheres of destructive energy his way, making him dodge and Ryuko slice through it. Her sword crumbles in her hands.

With the Miraculous team, they manage to use Uproar to disrupt Hawk Moth’s powers, and take off his brooch. They don’t stick around to see who he is since Mayura immediately throws sharp feathers at them and fights with all of her effort.

None notice that the brooch was left on the floor, and that Gabriel is sneaking away and watching from a lower level of the Eiffel Tower with it. Since he used too much of his power, Nooroo is unable to transform him for the time being.

Chat Blanc destroys a beam of the monument, making it shake badly, but not fall over. Unfortunately, Viperion trips, and Chat uses it to his advantage. Extending his baton, he hits his chest, knocking him off the tower and Marinette out of his arms.

He jumps after them, catching his Princess and leaping to the level where his father happens to be.

Gabriel hears Chat Blanc land, and so turns. He stumbles back in surprise, but raises a brow when the akumatized hero breaks out into forced laughter. Chat scoffs about how he should have known Gabriel was Hawk Moth the whole time, how he’s not surprised at all, since he neglects his son so much.

Gabriel asks about how he knows that.

“How I know? Well, I was the very one you neglected, Father.”

His reaction is interrupted by Viperion jumping in again, trying to get Marinette. There’s another fight, with Chat Blanc having to place his Lady to the side gently to battle Luka with his destructive powers.

Gabriel sees this as his chance to take Ladybug’s earrings, and so he reaches to unclip them.

Up above, the rest of the Miraculous team are successful in taking the Peacock miraculous, revealing Nathalie. They have Nino keep her there whilst the rest go down the Eiffel Tower, seeing someone about to take the Ladybug miraculous.

Queen Bee uses Venom on Gabriel, then joins to defeat Chat Blanc. Adrien realises that he’s too outnumbered, and, seeing Pegasus about to use Voyage with Marinette, makes a split-second decision.

“Mega…Cataclysm!”

It all happens in a split-second.

One moment the Eiffel Tower was slightly tilted.

The next, it was falling over, right onto where people were watching down at the bottom.

Carapace used Shellter on the civillians, and Pegasus has to teleport himself inside his shield in mid-air when Chat Blanc pushes him off the tower. The Miraculous team manages to get everyone out unharmed, including the villains.

When they’re all down below, in the remains of the monument, Nadja, who’s there, asks where Marinette is. They all look around frantically, but can’t seem to find her and Tikki….or Chat Blanc, anywhere.

“Wait, if he’s taken Marinette…”

“He’s got both of the miraculous at his disposal. We have to stop him before he decides to make a wish!”


	5. Part 5

We start out with Hal Jordan typing on the huge computer at the Justice League’s Watchtower, who doesn’t hear when Batman walks in since he’s too absorbed with his work. That’s when a notification pops up on the screen.

He mutters, “Not again…”

Bruce, curious, asks, “What is it?”

Green Lantern sighs and proceeds to grumble about how there’s been loads of prank calls from Paris sent from not only teens but adults too. He says there must be a lot of people in on the joke.

Batman, since he’s smart and all, raises a brow and asks if Hal checked if it was real.

Hal replies that there’s no need to check, since the idea of a magical cat and ladybug girl sounds like a bunch of nonesense, anyway.

From behind, Diana questions, “What did you just say?”

As expected, Batman doesn’t jump like Green Lantern and simply turns to Wonder Woman. Hal says there’s just been loads of prank calls from Paris in the past week, and that he’ll send a video to stop-

Diana interrupts and asks specifically if he mentioned the Ladybug and Black Cat.

He says, well no, since the Parisians were mentioning a White Cat instead, along with some Butterfly man.

Wonder Woman pales, and they ask if she’s okay. She says no, she’s not, and quizzes Hal if he helped the Parisians.

At his answer, she begins to freak out, making them quite worried. Batman questions what’s wrong. Diana then explains how her mother held the Ladybug miraculous, and how if they are in circulation then something potentially world-ending could be happening.

Hal decides to be quiet when listening.

She guesses out loud that the owner of the Butterfly miraculous must have used the power of Transmission on the Duke of Destruction, and that it musn’t have ended well. She says it explains the amount of calls for help - the Cataclysm can be fatal in the wrong hands.

There’s silence when she finishes, though another notification on the computer breaks it.

Green Lantern clicks on it, and they watch as footage is shown. The camera is shaky, but the three can clearly see a figure in white on top of a building. He’s shouting in French at people dressed in animals on the ground below, and he’s very angry at them.

When there’s no progress in whatever they’re arguing about, he holds his hands in front and yells something. Whatever it is, everyone around screams in terror - rightfully so.

A white sphere shoots out and expands until it hits a building, that crumbles and eventually topples over. The trio can only watch as a green shield protects most civilians, and the one in white howls in anger.

When the building has fallen all the way to the ground, it allows them to see the Eiffel Tower in the distance, that is snapped in half and broken.

They narrow their eyes, and carry on watching in interest and worry.

Hal pretends not to notice Diana’s glare piercing the back of his head.


	6. Part 6

Back at Paris, there is a bad fight going on. The Miraculous holders are all battling Chat Blanc, even Hawk Moth, who’s decided to ally with them to help his son after seeing the destruction he can cause.

The team, especially the ones that betrayed Ladybug, shout for him to give back Marinette and the earrings.

However, not only does Chat refuse, but he does what Darkbug did when she herself was an akuma. He yells about how some of them betrayed Marinette, how she’d be disappointed in them all.

Chat Blanc has the highest advantage on Gabriel, who he calls a disappointment to Emilie, a disgrace, a monster. The other heroes don’t bother to deny.

Everyone ends up on the broken Eiffel Tower, where they brawl even more intensely.

Now, just remember that all of Paris knows everyone’s identity there, and that so many are watching a safe distance away. Recording live.

After a particularly rough hit sent to Kagami, Viperion moves to help her, but is pushed off of the tower. He survives, with the miraculous’ power, of course, and is now being pelted at wildly with destructive energy by Chat Blanc.

Whilst shooting, Adrien shouts about Luka not doing enough for Marinette, how he tried to take her away from him.

The rest of the teens, in desperation, try to tackle him, with Chloe activating Venom so she can paralyse her friend when close enough.

It backfires badly.

Since Hawk Moth can’t work well or fluently with the Miraculous team, he doesn’t physically attempt to grab Chat. Rather, he decides help from the sidelines by sending out another akuma to the heroes.

Too bad Adrien notices this from the corner of his eye.

Chat Blanc goes at the crowd of teens with accelerated speed, and manages to use his magic to aim a sphere of destruction to the floor. It blows back everyone nearby.

Then, he holds out his baton to the butterfly, which can’t help but be attracted to Adrien’s emotions.

Gabriel shouts, “No!”

But it’s too late.

Chat Blanc makes eye contact with Hawk Moth, and spits out, “What did I say, Father? You’re a monster, to me, and to Mom.”

The man falls to his knees, and as a last attempt, tries to force back the akuma. However, just like with Darkbug, the butterfly is latched onto the negative emotions.

Defeated, Gabriel doesn’t bother to watch as Adrien walks up to him, and harshly pulls off the Butterfly brooch. Letting out a smirk, the villain lifts his leg, and kicks his Father off of the Eiffel Tower’s ruins.

Chat watches, disinterested, as he falls, and turns away when he’s close to the ground. Behind, the Miraculous team streams out of a green portal, and immediately all have their weapons out.

Blanc chuckles, and gets ready to fight again, when a white mist suddenly explodes around. Everyone covers their eyes, and when the flash thins out, several figures are seen.

Chat steps back a bit when he sees Batman, Wonder Woman, the majority of the Justice League, and Superman - who is holding Gabriel.

The Miraculous team sighs in relief, whilst Diana and Shazam try not to geek out in their presence.

Adrien narrows his icy blue eyes, twirling his baton around before holding it offensively.


	7. Part 7

There’s silence for a while, with everyone waiting with baited breath for something to happen. The Parisians recording, the Justice League, Miraculous team - even Chat Blanc himself.

When he twirls his baton, everyone gets ready to fight. However, Chat only sends a grin to his Father, before slamming his staff to the ground. Destructive energy forces everyone to fly back, but Green Lantern is thankfully able to create a safety net for them all.

The League watches as Adrien spins his weapon above his head like a fan, and a cloud of white forms out of thin air. He points, and it floats over in their direction. When in contact with the mist, their skin almost seems to melt, and breathing it in causes pain even worse.

They all actively avoid the power, by jumping out of the way or dealing with the slight pain whilst wearing gas masks. Even Superman isn’t safe from it. After all, Plagg and Tikki helped create him and the universe in the first place.

Green Lantern shouts out loud, “How the heck can he do that? I thought he could only make the power from his hands!”

Unfortunately, this is definitely the wrong thing to say, as half of the Miraculous team get distracted by sending looks Gabriel’s way. Some of them begin to yell in answer how Hawk Moth’s akuma helped him gain more power, and they’re so angry about it that they don’t pay attention and focus properly on the battle.

Gabriel is off to the side, and flinches whenever someone - even civillians from afar - glare at him.

Luka, Kagami and Chloe try to revert him back, saying how there’s other ways to go through with his goal, how Marinette wouldn’t want this.

Chat Blanc freezes at the mention of his Princess, and it gives them enough time to slam him back into a rooftop. Luckily for them, a crack forms on the bell around his neck.

The Miraculous team point this out, and Carapace proceeds to trap the purple butterfly inside a Shellter. The League tells the Flash to go after his baton, and so the speedster runs into the rubble and dust on top of the building.

However, the only thing they hear are the words, “Colossal Cataclysm!” before everything turns white.

The blast is catastrophic, to say the least.

Many League members are launched straight to the ground, and without the protection from the Miraculous or the right powers…let’s just say that a twisted ankle is probably the least of their worries, shall we? They’re immobilised for a while.

More or less all of the buildings in Paris fall over, and are left in shambles. The League and Miraculous team become so focused on the task of saving citizens that only Superman notices Chat Blanc bounding away, yet he can’t follow when there’s a collapsing roof about to crush several people right below him.

~*~*~

The fallout is huge.

Gabriel is taken into jail - he doesn’t bother struggling. Not with the Justice League and Miraculous team around. A different Miraculous team.

After learning of what caused the whole debacle in the first place, and taking the advice from the remaining kwami, Luka, Kagami and Chloe recruit other members for the miraculous.

Consisting of some members from Young Justice.

The League decided to call them in during the period of checking which citizens were alive from the Colossal Cataclysm, and they were all able to come. They’re shocked by the knowledge of a hero-turned-rogue, but agree to help.

After all, someone in possession of the powers of Creation, Destruction and Transmission needed to be stopped.

Unfortunately, Chat Blanc can’t be found for a few days, since he’s able to block off magical interferences and tracking attempts, but when he is found, the heroes are ready.

There’s another huge fight between them all, and Chat loses by a landslide.

At the beginning, he’s able to hold off on his own, but when he sees the replaced Miraculous team he finds himself confused and overpowered.

Unlike the old team, this one could work together.

And so, Adrien is on the rooftop of a building on the outskirts of Paris - surrounded by the Justice League with his baton lost to everyone. His tail is thrashing, along with his ears.

(After that illusion of his Princess in danger, he had to check whether or not anything was real)

He readies his hands for another huge Cataclysm, and everyone around takes action just as his lips begin to move.

Those who can use their powers try and knock Chat Blanc out with them, and he can only grit his teeth as he takes the pain. It takes a while for him to fall, but when he does, everyone breathes a sigh of relief as he slumps to the floor. None of them realise that the power wasn’t bad enough to keep him down for long.

Batman and Wonder Woman walk forward to get him, when all of a sudden, Superman holds a hand out.

“Wait!”

No one has time to react, as they’re all blown back and off the building.

Most save themselves, with Hal helping those who can’t. It takes a few seconds for everyone to gather their bearings, and when they do, they’re met with a sight that takes them all back by surprise.

Because there, standing protectively in front of Chat Blanc’s form that is slowly regaining consciousness, is a girl dressed in spotted white, holding out what looks to be a spinning yo-yo as a shield. Her blue eyes are wide, and her hair a midnight black.


	8. Part 8

Luka, Kagami and Chloe are the most shocked, and they call out for Marinette. However, her answer is that her name is Lady Blanc, and that they’ll “(You’ll) all pay for hurting Marinette!”

Though they’re all confused that she’s talking in the first person, a battle begins, and everyone shoots their weapons at her. The yo-yo she’s spinning blocks it all, and even splits to form a staff.

Lady Blanc manages to fend them off well, due to the fact that they don’t know her skillset and that some of the more major League members were too injured to join from the Colossal Cataclysm.

However, the League and Miraculous team still succeed in almost beating her, but when they’re close to caging her in, there’s a shout in their comms.

A shout about how Chat Blanc has woken up.

Ladybug uses this distraction to form a huge plant beneath the ground she’s on, which lifts her up and allowes her to run over to her partner. They follow her over to where Adrien is, and see him back with his baton, smirking.

The duo get into offensive positions.

What comes after is a fight that everyone below recording has to get under cover for. Chat uses Mega Cataclysm several times, and Ladybug straight after uses Creation magic to make structures and plant life to aid their side.

Over a dozen times does she cast a temporary Miracle Cure, causing the League and other heroes to slam straight into buildings that have popped up out of nowhere.

Paris ends up mostly in ruins - with more or less every building in sight toppled over or destroyed. The people still have places to stay, but any tall towers or places are completely gone.

The destructive clouds Chat has end up being the most fatal thing to them all, since they can only go so far without all of their equipment disintegrating. Those with a miraculous end up being the only ones that can withstand it, yet still with pain.

So, now we have Ryuko, Viperion, Queen Bee and the rest of Young Justice. The plan is to break their akumatized objects at the same time and trap the butterflies inside a Shellter.

Viperion confirms that Lady Blanc’s akuma is in her hair tie - he has Second Chance, so has many tries to see if it is. The Miraculous team already saw that Chat’s baton was his item.

The villains know what the heroes are after, and so take extra care in making sure they can’t get their hands on them. Whenever Ladybug is in trouble, Chat uses Cataclysm, and she creates whenever he is.

This helps them think of an idea.

The Justice League do their best to take them as further away from each other as they can, and when they do, team Miraculous jumps into action. The Horse miraculous holder forms a portal behind the fighting Lady Blanc, bringing Chloe with them, who activates Venom.

Ladybug, seeing this, calls for Chat, but is cut off when they manage to paralyse her. Then, the Fox holder casts an illusion of her still battling and losing badly, making Adrien run closer and hold out his baton to help. He doesn’t see the hidden Monkey hero to the side.

“Uproar!”

A staff hits him seemingly out of nowhere, and the destructive clouds all around disappear. His weapon turns into a huge banana plush. Whilst stuck in his shock, Ryuko manages to blow him down as a strong gust of wind, and a skipping rope pulls the plush from his grasp.

“No!”

It is ripped in half, and at the same time, Lady Blanc’s hair tie is snapped. Two akumas flutter out from the items and are immediately encased in a Shellter that condenses into the size of a jar.

Chloe heaves a sigh, and watches as bubbles go over Ladybug while Kagami watches Chat. However, as Ryuko smiles in relief, Queen Bee shouts in surprise. She calls out, “Guys!”

Wonder Woman - one of the closest - runs fast to where Lady Blanc was transformed back.

“By the Gods,” Diana gasps. “Tikki?”

Sure enough, a passed out kwami is laying on the floor, that she scoops up gently.

“Wait…Where’s Marinette?”

They all look over to who spoke, and see Ryuko carrying over an unconscious Adrien. That’s when they realise that only he knows the answer.

And that Marinette may very well be stuck in the middle of all the rubble around.


	9. Part 9

The Justice League look up what Marinette sounds like, and what her appearance is. This makes it easier for Superman to fly around the rubble and tell where she is, and he eventually finds her in a sort of cushioned casket (where Emilie would be). She’s alive, thankfully, but seems to have been put there by Chat Blanc to rest.

Clark takes her to the Watchtower, where Adrien, Tikki and Plagg are - all asleep. The League uses some healing magic to bring Tikki back, and when she’s finally awake, the kwami lectures them all about how they should’ve done more to acknowledge the situation.

She stops when she’s told of how the damage to Paris is still there. She agrees to cast the Miracle Cure, but passes out just after doing so. Wonder Woman tells them that it’s because she didn’t have a wielder and from exhaustion.

Wonder Woman lets Adrien and Marinette sleep next to each other because of their soulmate-like bond from the miraculous. It even speeds up the process of their healing, and so everyone agrees to it. Plagg and Adrien are the first to wake up.

He is confused, and may or may not have transformed, scooped up Marinette and tried to run away. Of course, when he realises that they’re in space he starts hissing at the League when they get too close in the place he’s cornered.

Thankfully, they manage to calm him down by showing him the Miracle Box that they’re looking after. It’s slowly broken to him how he was akumatized, and he immediately worries of how much destruction he’d caused. However, with the knowledge that Tikki cast the Miracle Cure he detransforms, and goes to place Marinette down.

Only for her to cling to him, and murmur, “Kitty...”

Chat Noir blushes, suggesting that they should wait for her to come to before sharing everything that happened. When she does not even a day later, she freaks out with a panic attack, but is assured by Adrien that eveything’s fine.

There are lots of explanations. Ladybug almost flips Green Lantern over for ignoring them, but he is saved by Tikki awakening again.

_(At least he thinks so. Little did Hal know that he was in for a streak of bad luck next week.)_

Marinette has another panic attack when finding out that everyone knows her identity, yet Adrien purring lets her relax as he attempts to let her breathe again. They don’t notice Wonder Woman awwing at them.

The Justice League let them decide what will happen next, and they choose to visit Paris. They go to Tom and Sabine’s bakery, and though it is surrounded by paparazzi, Marinette makes a personal phone call for them to let her in. There are lots of secrets spilled and apologies but everything works out. Adrien also gets promised a life-time supply of croissants.

Luka, Kagami and Chloe soon come. The teens all have a heart-to-heart, and it all ends with them forgiving each other and turning over a new leaf. They go to Master Fu to give him the Miracle Box, only for him to say that they’re the new Guardians. He agrees to train them.

The next day, Marinette and Adrien return to school, both holding hands. Alya and Lila aren’t there, since one was slammed with lawsuits and the other was arrested beside Hawk Moth and Mayura. The class ask for forgiveness (which she accepts) but she says that she can’t really be friends with them again.

Surprisingly, they all nod and admit that it’s fair. Nino is granted a rocky friendship with them, but it isn’t as concrete as before. He’s more of a good acquaintance if anything.

After all that is done and said, Adrien and Marinette are moved to Mount Justice, where they stay with Young Justice. Though the team is wary, they can’t help but be won over by the endless pastries and sunshine radiating from them both. They’re shown the kwami from the miraculous that they all wore, and trade back and forth tips and tricks for training.

A week or two pass, where Marinette and Adrien decide to ask for a big favour. _Fake passports_. Since everyone knows their identity, they come to the conclusion that they should move somewhere with different names.

There is a bit of doubt and worry from the Justice League (specifically from Wonder Woman and ~~a worried~~ Batman), but their wish is granted. Their new identities are born, and they move to a different country with a now-revived Emilie.

England.

They secretly go to live with and near Amelie and Felix. There is a bit of jealousy and hissing from Adrien, only stopped when his cousin apologises to Marinette. Lots of blushing occurs when she has to confess about the video she made expressing her feelings that was deleted.

They look after the Miracle Box as Guardians, whilst getting frequent visits from their friends in Paris. Marinette carries on business as MDC, with Adrien and Felix helping with the business aspect of things.

The two officially ‘retire’ from superhero business. Of course, if there’s a crime or two nearby they go out to stop it as Lady Noire and Mister Bug - but no one notices.

And if they get a call from Young Justice about an emergency, well...they _just_ might have to put back on their spots and leather as Ladybug and Chat Noir.


End file.
